1. Field of the Invention
A lawn sprinkler assembly and more particularly a wheeled support lawn sprinkler assembly for easily moving a lawn sprinkler around a large or small size yard which assembly contains a shut off valve, a collapsible wheel assembly and a collapsible support rod.
2. Description of Related Art
Proper irrigation of a lawn, garden or turf is a time consuming task requiring the constant movement of hoses and attached sprinklers. Each time the sprinkler is to be moved, the water line must be shut off at the shut off location, usually the house, the hose moved and then the water turned back on. This identical process may be undertaken several times a day depending upon the size of the area to be watered. While home owners desire a green lawn, the constant need to turn on and off the water supply and drag the hoses and sprinklers can become overwhelming and can, in certain circumstances, result in physical injury.
Water sprinkler systems of various designs, structure, configurations and materials of construction have been disclosed in the prior art. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 1,959,886 to Wadsworth discloses a portable sprinkler support that has a tripod supporting ring having non-extendable bamboo legs for use in watering and spraying of fruit trees. The water is passed through a central non-extendable pipe and a sprinkler head. This prior art patent does not disclose the particular structure and design of the water sprinkler system of the present invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,694,600 to Richey discloses a lawn sprinkler stand having a C-shaped configuration base supported by a tripod collar having braces that are non-extendable and connected to the C-shaped base. The water is passed through a central extendable pipe and a sprinkler head. This prior art patent does not disclose the particular structure and design of the water sprinkler system of the present invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,824,020 to Harward discloses a sprinkler stand having a central support hub with a plurality of at least five non-extendable legs, and the water is passed through a short central pipe and a sprinkler head. This prior art patent does not disclose the particular structure and design of the water sprinkler system of the present invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,439,176 to Bussiere discloses a lawn-garden sprinkler having a tripod support structure. The tripod support structure includes a spindle axis having non-extendable support rods which radiate outwardly from the central axis being connected to tie rods. The tie rods are welded to the support rods to provide a rigid tripod construction resistant to fracture or bending forces. The water passes through a short angled pipe and a sprinkler head. This prior art patent does not disclose the particular structure and design of the water sprinkler system of the present invention.
None of the prior art water sprinkler systems disclose the structure, configuration and functionality of the present invention.
Accordingly, it is the primary object of the present invention to provide a sprinkler assembly which can be easily moved from place to place, can be easily and conveniently stored, and is inexpensive and non-corrosive.
A further objective of this invention is to provide a sprinkler assembly which is easy to use and inexpensive for the consuming public.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a sprinkler assembly of simple design, durability and sturdiness.
It is the further object of the present invention to provide a sprinkler assembly containing a valve for stopping the water from continuing to the sprinkler, thereby eliminating the need for the water to be turned off at its source each time the sprinkler assembly is to be moved.
It is the further object of the present invention to allow a variety of sprinkler heads to be attached to the sprinkler assembly to properly accommodate the area to be watered.
It is the further object of the present invention to provide a sprinkler assembly that is of simple structural configuration for easy setup for water spraying of lawns, gardens, arenas, flowers, shrubs, orchards, and trees.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a sprinkler assembly that is foldable into a portable configuration for easy carrying and storage by the user without removing any bolts or nuts.